FATED
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin) sudah banyak kecelakaan di kehidupan Changmin / Yunho sudah pernah mengalamai kecelakaan berunrun. HoMin fluf... saya lagi suka bikin fluff sekarang. selamat menikmati..


**Fanfiction by HoMin 'EL**

**.**

**[FATED]**

**.**

**HoMin**

**.**

**enjoy**

Dalam kehidupan Changmin, Sudah terjadi banyak kecelakaan.

Lebih dari yang bisa Changmin hitung sendiri.

Tetapi ketika Changmin bertemu dengan Yunho.

Ia tahu Yunho tidak akan menjadi suatu kecelakaan dalam hidupnya

**000ooo000**

Dalam kehidupan Yunho, pernah ada kecelakaan beruntun.

Kematian keluarganya adalah yang terakhir

Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan Changmin

Dia berfikir akan merubah nasipnya akan kecelakaan.

**000ooo000**

Changmin merasa persaingannya dengan Jaejong adalah kecelakaan

Dan mungkin persahabatan mereka juga adalah kecelakaan

Tapi Changmin lebih suka untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Ia tak mau memikirkanya…

**000ooo000**

Dulu, Yunho berpikir bahwa Bambi adalah kecelakaan buruk paling utama.

Ia kehilangan adiknya karena adiknya berusaha menyelamatkan boneka Bambi.

Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia bermain bambi di dalam mobil dan membuat ayahnya tidak konsen.

Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki mata Bambi.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho berfikir bahwa bambi bukanlah suatu kecelakaan

000ooo000

Kadang-kadang Changmin tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Changmin tidak tahu apakah Yunho akan membalas perasaanya

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tak semenyenangkan ceritanya.

Dan Sengketanya dengan Jaejong yang tak pernah berakhir.

Baginya perasaanya melampaui kebahagian hibah, yang memberinya kesedihan, frustrasi dan kemarahan.

Dan ia membenci perasaan itu.

Sebanyak dia membenci betapa berantaknya Yunho, atau kebiasaan Lupa Yunho

Namun ia juga menyukai semuanya.

Ia menyukai semua yang dimiliki Jung Yunho

000ooo000

Untuk orang lain? itu adalah hal yang Yunho tidak tahu, apa yang harus dipikirkannya dan di lakukannya.

Ia mengetahui bahwa perasaannya untuk Jaejong adalah sukacita, dan tinggal melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Namun di lain pihak, pikiran Yunho selalu datang pada Seorang dengan mata bambi yang indah tersebut, dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan sosok pemuda berkulit porselen Kim Jaejong.

Tetapi pada akhirnya… Yunho mengambil Tindakan,

Bertentangan dengan apa yang seringkali Yunho pikirkan

**ketika Yunho mencium Changmin bukanlah kecelakaan,****  
**  
Dia tidak terpeleset dan jatuh di bibir Changmin

juga bukan di saat-saat kegilaan ketika mereka mabuk bersama teman-temanya.

Apalagi berada di bawah mantra dari Shim Changmin

Layaknya saat Jaejong bersikeras dengan khotbah Cintanya yang terdengar manis namun palsu.

**Tidak,** ia hanya pergi dengannya, dan ia hanya menggabungkan bibirnya pada bibir Marun milik Changmin.

Dan kejutan di dalam dadanya itu sama besarnya dengan yang dirasakan Changmin sendiri.

Mereka merasa bahagia

000ooo000

**Bukan kecelakaan, saat Yunho memulai hubungan mereka**

Dan bahwa Changmin akhirnya disahkan

Dan ia dengan percaya diri memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia dan Yunho lebih dari sekedar teman

dan bahwa **Jung** telah menjadi marganya saat ini.

ooo000ooo

Yunho Pernah berpikir ia akan meninggalkan posisinya yang baru diperoleh sebagai Presiden Direktur

Namun Yunho tidak pernah berpikir ia harus menjadi orangtua

Apalagi berpikir dia akan bangun saat fajar untuk memenuhi keinginan aneh istrinya yang sedang mengidam.

Dan terkadang, hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga menjadi sangat lelah lebih dari menjadi mesin pembunuh dalam dunia seorang Presdir

000ooo000

Kadang-kadang, Changmin memiliki keraguan tentang kehidupan yang dia pilih.

000ooo000.

Kadang-kadang, Yunho meragukan dirinya, apakah dirinya telah membuat keputusan yang tepat?

Tapi saat melihat anaklaki-laki itu dengan rambut hitam, berkulit putih, mata besar seperti Bambi dan wajah yang penuh dengan kehidupan sedang tertawa riang.

Dan mata mereka bertemu sejenak, mata Bambi Changmin dan juga mata Musang milik Yunho.

Dan keduanya berpikir **apa itu kecelakaan ...?**

**Keduanya tersenyum lembut**

Tidak, Sejak awal Kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka

Karena pertemuan mereka adalah Takdir.

Mereka Menjadi keluarga yang di takdirkan.

**FIN**

**RnR**

**EL**


End file.
